Tensai Teki?
by JohanAndersen
Summary: A TeniPuri Fanfiction. Features mostly Jackal and Bunta and some of Platinum,Perfect, Kinky and Alpha pairs.  Jackal confesses but Bunta loves a girl he met in the park, Niou is confused when he starts to daydream about Yagyuu... full summary in chapter
1. Chapter 1

Contd. Summary: ...and Akaya relies on Renji when he gets dumped, and Renji takes advantage of that XD, as for Yukimura and Sanada, they were made for each other. All this to come so patience please!

This Fanfic is my first one. Also English is not my first language, I have tried my best but there may still be errors I am not aware of, please feel free to point it out if you spot one. plz review if you have the time!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SERIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

'Tsunawatari,' Bunta flashed a grin at two defeated faces on the other side of the net, 'Dou? Tensai teki?' the magenta haired boy boasted.

'Game, Rikkai, Marui Kuwahara Pair.' called Oishi.

'Che! Kaido, that was definitely your fault, you should've used Boomerang Snake!' Momo complained to his doubles partner, only to be answered by a glare.

'Oishi, why do we have to come to practice during the summer holiday as well?' Kikumaru voiced the opinion of many that stood around the courts, 'and why are we in Rikkai?

'Com'on, Eiji, we have to do our best to help Momo and Kaido. Seigaku is the defending champion this year.' Turning to the Rikkai members he said, 'thanks for agreeing to this practice match.'

'You are welcome.' smiled Yukimura.

'This match is also helping us as well,' Renji elaborated on the captain's answer, 'Akaya needs to learn about leadership too, and about working as a team.'

Renji looked to Akaya's direction, the boy was standing by the fence, looking at his racket, and behind him, a bunch of hopeful candidates for Rikkai's new team.

Bunta sat down on a bench, looking at the general direction of the courts, surveying the grounds for a match that would interest him: Court A had Arai rallying a third-year to be from Rikkai, B was Oishi against a boy whose name he can't remember, Akaya was playing a game against Inui on Court C, who this time, successfully dodged the balls that looked like it can break a bone, court D had most of the new regular hopefuls for both Rikkai and Seigaku in it, being subjected to Sanada's commands of ' 40 sit-ups, you over there, if you are finished, it's 30 laps around the running tracks!' and' hey! It's not over yet, get back here!' and stuff like that, most of which were directed at Seigaku. It was very unlike Rikkai because all those that knew Sanada would, at any cost, avoid a situation where he has to raise his voice. Poor Seigaku members, thought Bunta, well, they'll have to learn that the hard way.

Yukimura walked over to Sanada, 'Ease up on the shouting, it's a very warm day, if you don't drink enough water.-'

'I wanna see him faint.' A quiet but very unwise comment escaped Niou's mouth. However quiet it was, Sanada definitely heard it.

The glare sent a shiver down Niou's spine, 'You are lucky looks can't kill.' Yukimura smiled at the trickster.

Sanada looked like he was about to protest when Renji told him, in an 'as a matter of fact' tone, 'Genichiro, you'll work them to death. They aren't listening anyway, you know, humans can only concentrate on another's speech for around twenty minutes.'

'All right,' directing at the members in the courts Yukimura said in a slightly raised voice so he could be heard, 'break time.'

A gentle cold tap on Bunta's head attracted his attention. He looked up to see Jackal standing in front of him, holding a chilled can of sugary drink. 'Sorry, cakes are not allowed in the courts.' He looked at Bunta.

'Thanks.'

'Hey, any matches worth watching?' Jackal followed Bunta's line of vision to the dancing Inui on Court C. 'Akaya knows how to have fun.' Jackal commented to himself.

The two of them watched the match for a while, until Yukimura declared break time. Akaya smiled his signature smile (some say it's evil/mad, I find it cute personally, so I'll leave it up to your imagination) at the defeated Inui, and was about to make a nasty remark when Renji tapped him on the shoulder. 'Seichi said break time.' Renji looked at the curly haired boy, who was drenched in sweat, 'you _need_ a break.'

'Hai, hai.' The curly haired boy turned to look at Renji.

'One yes is enough.' came Sanada's voice. The Vice Captain walked over to them, and started to discipline the younger boy about attitudes towards his senpai. Akaya looked at Renji, those green eyes crying 'help'. Sanada being raised in a dojo is exactly the factor that contributes to his formal, boring and unbearable discipline speech which is always followed by a punishment. Renji couldn't resist the look in Akaya's eyes, he wondered to himself, how can he look like that – one minute a devil the next an angel – only he can manage that, or was there another person?

Renji pulled Akaya away, totally ignoring Sanada's protests, and told him, yes told him, not said to him, 'Akaya needs a _rest _right now, not a speech.'

'He's right,' Yukimura agreed, handing Akaya a towel and a bottle of water, 'you know, unlike words, boredom do _kill_.'

At that moment, Renji remembered, Yukimura was the other one. The only difference between him and Akaya is that Yukimura always _looks_ like an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SERIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

-...-...

During the half hour break, Rikkai's canteen experienced crisis due to the different orders coming in from the players, and only three staff was in as it was a holiday and though a special request had been made, it was difficult to get any more. Sanada and Oishi were working real hard trying to keep order.

Yukimura walked over to Fuji, who had been out to buy his lunch at a supermarket nearby, 'So, how's Tezuka doing in Germany?'

Fuji turned to Yukimura, he smiled politely and answered 'he is doing fine, thanks for asking.'

'We'd have to work extra hard as not to be left behind.,' Yukimura said, 'Tezuka is amazing, it's not hard to understand Atobe's obsession with beating Tezuka, Fuji, You're the same, right?'

'Yeah,' Fuji paused, turned to look down slightly and continued 'sadly I can't beat him now, not with the little progress I have been making.'

'Oh… hey, Fuji, I was thinking about the training camp organised by the Junior Tennis Authority, Rikkai has been invited, if you can phone Ryuzaki-sensei and ask her if she can send in a request? I'm sure it will be fun.'

'I'll talk to Kaido and Oishi about it, thanks.'

Bunta sat down besides Jackal, his tray full of cakes, 'Jackal,' he said, his mouth full, 'who did you have a match with for singles practice?'

'Let me see…I won 6-4 to Kawamura, 6-0 to one of the Seigaku's second year's. And I lost 6-1 to Renji.'

'I didn't play any Singles matches. I'm a DOUBLES player, it's illogical for Sanada to make me play Singles.' Bunta made a face at the vice-captain's back.

'After practice, I was wondering, if you can hang out with me for a while-'

'It's rare for Jackal to ask me out, normally it's me that drag you and Akaya out, right?'

'Yeah, but this time, no Akaya. Just the two of us, OK?'

'Jackal, don't put it that way, I'm trying to eat here you know!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I have watched 'Boys Love' last night (because it starred Saito Takumi, who played Oshitari Yuushi to perfection in Tenimyu) and I have got to say it was the best, the only disappointment was the ending, the last 4 or 5 minutes. I highly reconmend any Yuushi fan to watch it.

Anyway, it has got me thinking, so I wrote this chapter with the movie in mind, hope you'll like it. I didn't want to continue this story at first, as it didn't seem to be any good, but I'll do it. plz review if you have the time.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN 'PRINCE OF TENNIS' OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL I OWN ARE THIS STORY AND ANY OCS THAT APPEAR.**

Despite the tone of disgust Bunta inserted into his words, he looked forward to spending time with his best friend. Especially when Jackal asked him out, as it was always Bunta who dragged Jackal out. The magenta haired boy had anticipated his outing all night, and hardly got any sleep. Even then he got up early. Dressed in a casual pale yellow shirt, grey coat and half-faded out jeans, he glanced at his watch and set out.

The weather was wonderful, the clear sky with the exception of a few small blotches of white fluff, bright, reflected Bunta's mind. He was never the type to worry or burden himself with concerns like exams. The one time he got really worried was when Akaya played against Echizen and lost. Akaya got punished pretty badly for it.

Jackal had picked a rather deserted park for them to hang out in, Bunta noted as he walked through the fence. Or maybe it's just too early in the day. Jackal did ask to meet at 8.

_Should I take advantage of this? I mean, if he asked me out, he's paying, right? _A somewhat satisfying smile formed on Bunta's face as he debated with himself which cake store they would visit. He sat on the bench and as he popped a piece of strawberry flavored gum into him mouth, he surveyed the area, he was a few minutes ahead of the set time.

It wasn't a park Bunta went to often, so he didn't know it well. He was quite surprised to hear the familiar sound of a racket hitting a ball.

Bunta left where he was sitting, and walked towards the direction from which he heard the noise.

Bunta followed a small path, surrounded by some trees. When he came out to the clearing, he saw that the park was a lot bigger than he first imagined.

There were two tennis courts. _Wow, guess they have 'park tennis 'here. _Bunta's attention was caught by the court nearer to him. It looked like an exciting match. He looked at the score board as he walked up to the fence to get a better view.

4-1, the game favored the bronze haired girl on Bunta's right.

Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, she was wearing a light blue tennis visor, a white polo shirt with a black collar and black rims at the sleeves, and a pair of black shorts.

...

Bunta had watched that match and went on to watch a few more. By the time he glanced at his watch, it was already past eleven. He hurried back to the meeting spot and Bunta wasn't surprised that Jackal wasn't there.

Bunta took his phone out, it was on silent and displayed a new record of 17 missed calls. _Uh-oh, he must be worried._ Bunta pressed '3' and the green button.

Jackal must've been staring at the phone, waiting impatiently for his call. He answered on the first ring, 'Marui, Are you ok? Did anything happen? Where were you? You didn't call me!'

Bunta interrupted him, 'I'm sorry, reaaally sorry. I was watching a tennis match.' Bunta felt bad for making Jackal worry, but he also felt that Jackal worried too much, he wasn't a five-year-old. 'Jackal, you worry too much, it's not like I'm gonna accept candies from strangers and follow them, Jackal, I am 15, not 5!' oops, maybe that was a bit harsh, 'look, I'm really sorry I made you worry. It's just, I'm not too comfortable with you being so over-protective. I appreciate your concern, OK? I am sorry for ruining your day...'

'It's ok...'

'See you later.'

'Wait.'

'What?' Bunta replied, hints of annoyance surfaced with his words, which he immediately regretted.

'...It's nothing.'

'Just say it.' Bunta was a little low on patience.

'Bunta, I...I love you.'

'...' there was silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then he answered. 'Of course, you are my bestest friend. Love you too'

...

Jackal put his phone down on the bedside table. He slumped on to the bed. _So much for the courage of asking him out, and how stupid can I be? Why, exactly why did I have to blurt that out? What would Bunta have thought of him?_

He couldn't believe how much the word 'friend' pierced and cut him. It felt like a dagger to him. Like many other people, Jackal had 'simulated' how Bunta might respond. But he didn't think it would hurt this much.

Jackal picked up a couple CDs from shelf and inserted one into the CD player, plugged in the earphones, and lay on the soft bed. The music was supposed to calm his mind, soothe his wounds, but somehow his mind kept wondering. Jackal knew that if he stayed indoors, alone, he ran a high risk of going insane.

Jackal picked up his tennis bag and headed out.

...

'_Of course_' had sounded more like a persuasion to assure himself that nothing was out of place than a statement. Bunta walked home slowly, and probably for the first time in a long while, if not the first in his life, he was confused. He didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what to feel.

Jackal supposed to be his _friend_, his best _friend_, he wasn't supposed to say such a confusing thing. _Stupid Jackal, _Bunta thought.

Jackal's confession had stirred the hibernating feelings inside Bunta. And the magenta haired boy was at a total loss as to what to do. His head was dizzy, from all this thinking, he assumed. Bunta looked down at his feet, which were moving at a slow rate, and for the rest of the journey he focused on putting one foot before the other.

Once Bunta reached the safe little haven that was his bedroom, he crawled onto his bed, somehow robbed of his usual energy. Bunta let all the harbored feelings out.

Bunta was actually mature for his age, he knew that hiding things only meant that they'd be found out, sooner or later - it would only be a matter of time. Especially feelings. He knew that the next time Bunta meets Jackal, he'd have to have a ready answer.

As he lay there, face down in his pillow, he started pulling his emotions out.

He remembered the first time he met the half Brazilian boy, how they became friends in no time. The admiration he had, and slight jealousy, when Jackal was selected regular for Rikkai, only to find out that he was selected too. Bunta snuggled his pillow, indulging himself in the fond memories of his best friend.

So many first times came flooding back, the first time they played doubles, the first time they lost to the Three Demons, in a singles match of course, the first time they (Bunta's body stiffened a little) argued seriously. Bunta wondered, what was the argument about again? He just couldn't recall the reason of the fight before his thoughts moved on. Exactly how did Bunta feel about his friend?

As Bunta tried to see if he could relate the word 'love' with Jackal in his mind, it floated elsewhere.

The girl at the tennis court.

#FLASHBACK#

She came over to Bunta. Bunta greeted her, 'You are good! I mean real good. That was an awesome match!'

The girl gave him a really sweet smile, as she took her bobble out of her hair. Bunta had stared as her bronze hair fell to surround her shoulders. She looked into his deep purple eyes with her soft blue ones. It was almost hypnotizing.

'Thank you,' Bunta noted how pleasant it had sounded to him, 'I'm Haruka, nice to meet you.'

Bunta was slightly stunned for a minute, _is it now trendy to tell strangers your first name?_

'Marui Bunta, nice to meet you too,' Bunta paused, for the tiniest fraction of a second, before stuttering : 'Ha..Haruka-san.'

'Just Haruka is fine!' the girl assured him, 'I just recently moved to Japan from Scotland, so I'm not really used to honorifics and stuff,' she looked into his eyes for a moment, Bunta thought he saw her blush slightly, 'would be ok with you if I called you Bunta?'

Bunta definitely turned a shade redder. In his mind, a warning was being issued: _OVERFRIENDLY! Danger, Bunta! Remember, she's a stranger, even Jackal calls you 'Marui'! _Bunta paused. Jackal's words floated back to him, _'Bunta, I...I love you.'_

The girl's hand waving in front of his eyes brought Bunta back and brushing the warning aside, he answered, 'Sure, I don't mind.'

#End of FLASHBACK#

...

Jackal walked to the street tennis courts, hoping for an opponent strong enough to take things off his mind. And whether it's good or bad luck for Jackal, he found Fuji.

His match with Fuji was definitely more than enough to occupy his mind, and though Jackal was a National level Singles player, playing doubles for the team took its toll on Jackal's skills as a Singles player. He had been so used to seeing the magenta haired boy in front of him, up at the net, waiting for the chance to show off, like in the practice match against Momoshiro. He was used to backing Bunta up, he wasn't used to Singles, and missed several drop shots.

Fuji seemed to have sensed Jackal's discomfort during the match. Fuji stopped, he walked over to Jackal's side of the court. 'Jackal, is something bothering you, it's not like you…to play singles, and I don't see Marui or Kirihara anywhere.'

_Why did every team have such perceptive people? Niou was hard enough to deal with and there was Fuji, Saeki, and Atobe with his Insight. _Jackal forced out an almost natural smile and said he was fine, both Marui and Akaya were simply busy. If it was anyone else, Jackal's reply would pass as natural, however it was Fuji he was dealing with and he couldn't fool Fuji. Fuji gave him a look that seemed dangerous somehow, though he was smiling like an angel. Jackal knew from Fuji's expression that he can't hide anything. He gave up. But he wasn't going to tell Fuji anything. He just wasn't familiar enough with Fuji to tell him.

'It's not something I can consult you with. It's personal, sorry.' Jackal sat down on the bench.

Fuji sat beside him. 'It's about Marui. Right?' It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Jackal was silent. He rested his elbows on his thigh, put his hands together and positioned his face in such a way that his face was facing down and his forehead touched the back of his hands. A tiny murmur of agreement sounded.

Fuji's shoulder relaxed and he looked up to the sky. 'You know, you are not the only one.'

... _..._

O_o I didn't think it would turn out like this. I mean, Jackal finding consolation in Fuji? I wonder where I'm heading with this story. Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter. And please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This chapter shows the first (huge) hints of the Perfect Pair. This chapter took me longer than I thought, mainly because I have loads of studying and exams to occupy my time. Hopefully I'll be able to upload another chapter soon. I also need to work on my other fanfic.

Anyway, a big thanks to those who reviewed – thanks demoncat13, AniManGa19930, and ChitoseSenri. Please enjoy this chapter too XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or any of its characters.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bunta was woken up by the sound of his phone vibrating against the surface of his bedside table. He reached his hand out blindly and he pressed a key on the phone. The vibration stopped. Bunta opened one eye slowly: the light was no longer peeping through his blinds, the room was dark, but light enough to see. Bunta was still lying in the position he was when he started thinking about Jackal, except a thin cover was pulled up to his shoulders, it was summer after all, and it was very warm. He glanced at his phone – 9:30PM. He had slept for an incredible nine hours! Bunta didn't realise he was that tired, maybe it was because of the training with Seigaku .

Bunta sat up, slipped out of bed and yawned. He was real hungry. Bunta popped his phone into his pocket, making a mental note to check the message he received, and headed downstairs. As he walked through the sitting room to get to the kitchen he passed by his mother, who was watching TV.

'Bunta, are you feeling better now?' she looked worried, 'do you want some Paracetamol ?'

Bunta was about to make a comment about how he wasn't a kid but decided it was insensitive to say so to his mother who really cared for him. 'Just need some food.' He said as he opened the door of the kitchen.

Immediately, the cake box on the table caught Bunta's eye. 'Mum? That cake wasn't there when I came back.'

'Jackal-san came round, just a while ago. Did you guys have a fight or something? 'Cause he asked me to tell you that he didn't mean what he said earlier and he wants you to forget everything and just be friends again.'

Bunta took the cake out of the box. 'Itadekimasu.' Jackal's homemade cake was just how Bunta like his cakes. Especially strawberry ones. Bunta thought about Jackal as he ate. _If Jackal wants it this way…if he wants to stay as friends, I'm fine with it, and he probably won't bring the subject up again. If he does, well, then I'll deal with it when it comes._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji was sitting at his desk, with a book opened in front of him. But he wasn't reading. His mind was elsewhere. The situation Jackal described to Fuji was uncomfortably similar, Fuji thought, to his own. Fuji slid his phone open, and as the screen lit up, Fuji allowed a tiny, true smile form. A picture of Tezuka appeared. How many times did he have to leave hints for Tezuka about his feelings? Why did Tezuka have to be so damn innocent when it came to this?

Fuji insisted not to voice his feelings to Tezuka. Not because Tezuka would refuse it with a straight face, because Fuji was afraid. He was scared. Terrified that the three years of friendship would be ruined by three words – I love you.

Fuji genuinely wished that Jackal and Marui could at least renew their friendship. Because maybe, if they do, Fuji could obtain a little courage. Fuji was frustrated with himself, why was he so weak? Fuji was mentally strong, and he was proud of that point. But when it came to this, Fuji was emptied of all courage and strength. Fuji realised, during the talk with Jackal, that it wasn't because he was weak, it was because he loved Tezuka that much.

Fuji was startled from his thoughts when his phone rang. 'Tezuka' Fuji read the name that was displayed in a small voice. He pressed the green key.

'Fuji? It's Tezuka. I want to thank you for the information about the training camp. Ryuzaki-sensei sent in a request earlier today.'

'You're welcome,' Fuji savoured the deep sound of Tezuka's voice, 'It was Yukimura's idea though.'

'Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for giving us such an opportunity. And one more thing, there is another training session scheduled with Rikkai for Wednesday.'

'Today's Saturday, so in four say's time?' Fuji flipped through his calendar. On the Wednesday box, there is a red circle and 'Date with Yuuta' was written on it.

'Are you busy that day?' Tezuka asked, 'Is it inconvenient?'

_Any event can wait_, Fuji thought, _if I get to see Tezuka._ _But I promised Yuuta..._Then the genius had the perfect idea. Yuuta would easily forgive Fuji if Fuji get him a little something nice.

'Tezuka, I do have something planned, I promised Yuuta a gift…How about this, I know rescheduling with Rikkai is no easy, so, the day after tomorrow, go shopping with me!' _Lying to Tezuka was painful, _Fuji thought with sarcasm_. Tezuka,_in Fuji's mind_, is the most naïve of the Seigaku Regulars, even Eiji can spot lies if they are not well covered up, but Tezuka is just too trusting._

Fuji wasn't worried about Tezuka's reaction to his sudden proposed shopping/date. Because of Fuji's usual – or unusual, to normal people – character, it was not rare for Fuji to say things out of the blue.

'The day after tomorrow? I'm fine with it.' Tezuka's tone was stoic as usual but it was mixed with a tiny fraction of guilt, for being the source Fuji's inconvenience, Fuji noted.

Fuji almost laughed at the ironic thought: at how Tezuka should be feeling guilty for troubling Fuji as he kept missing Fuji's hints, instead of for disturbing Fuji's plan with Yuuta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bunta climbed back onto his bed at around half three in the morning, with the films he watched still fresh on his mind. He had decided to text Jackal to let him know that Bunta was fine, whichever way Jackal wished for. 'cause for Bunta, Jackal was the best best-friend he ever had and he realised that trying it out wouldn't be bad. _Jackal, I got the message from my mum, I don't mind, you know whether we stay as friends, or_ _if you want to further our relationship, it's just that I don't think it would work out. We can try though. Good night. Bunta' _

Then he noticed the message that was still unread from earlier, or rather, last night. Bunta read it, it was from Yukimura. A notice of the Training matches that were scheduled with Seigaku.

Bunta went to bed that night, with the feeling that even if the relationship was taken that step further, nothing would break his and Jackal's bond. Had Bunta realised how wrong he could be, he would never have sent that message.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanx for reading, hope you liked it! Please review if you have the time. And please look forward to another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Johan here. School has been a huge factor in this delay, that and a writer's block. Please read and review. Reviews are super important. So spare two minutes and tell me what you think of my story/chapter. As this Fanfic is about Marui and Jackal, I shouldn't put in much about the Perfect pair, but it is necessary. And I realised that I have to put speech in "" instead of '', which I'll do from now on. If I have time, I'll edit the other chapters too. **

**Anyway here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or any of its characters.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fuji looked at the penguin clock that Yuuta had gotten him for his birthday. 9:45 am. He had agreed to meet Tezuka at ten in front of the department store. _There's no harm in making him wait._ Fuji smiled as he opened his wardrobe.

Dressed in a pale grey hoody that was slightly large for Fuji's figure, and tight jeans, Fuji walked, slowly to his destination.

Tezuka greeted Fuji, "Good morning."

Fuji smiled, "'Morning, Tezuka." Before Tezuka can ask Fuji where they are going or what they are shopping for, Fuji took Tezuka's hand.

Fuji's fingers were of cooler temperature than Tezuka's, Tezuka felt Fuji's fingers intertwine with his, gripping it slightly harder than is required.

Fuji looked up at the taller boy, and without warning, dragged him into the store.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eiji could not believe his eyes. Fuji was with Tezuka, the two of them sitting across each other at the cafe in the department store. Shopping bags were set by Fuji's feet. _It's a date!_

"It's a date!" Eiji exclaimed his thoughts, at Echizen and Momo who were with him but were totally oblivious to what Eiji saw.

"Date?" Both Momo and Echizen repeated after Eiji, dumbfounded by their sempai's latest outcry.

"Hora, over there!" Eiji lowered his voice as not to disturb the two 'lovers' and to stay 'hidden'.

"Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-sempai?" Echizen looked in disbelief.

Momo's eyes were like plates, it did seem like a date, complete with romantic air.

Then Tezuka smiled at Fuji. The Peeping Trio were too far to hear what Fuji could possibly say to make Tezuka smile. So they decided to follow them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After stopping for a coffee (for Tezuka) and tea (for Fuji), Fuji stood up. "Tezuka, there's a place I want to go, will you accompany me?"

Tezuka looked at his watch, it was 20 past 11. "Sure." They had plenty of time.

Fuji guided Tezuka through the city, making small talk about the rest of the regulars and other school on the way.

They stopped outside a grand building, Fuji pulled Tezuka up the steps to the rotating glass doors. Tezuka couldn't help but smile (yet again) at the enthusiastic Fuji. Fuji seemed so unlike himself, but so natural at the same time. It was a feeling Tezuka couldn't decipher, but he liked this Fuji.

Fuji showed the security man a pass, and led Tezuka down a corridor. Tezuka looked at Fuji, puzzled. Fuji smiled knowingly, and as they stepped into the hall, Tezuka instantly understood.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eiji sat outside the building, on the steps, while Momo tries, and fails to persuade the security guy in letting them in.

"Seriously," Echizen stood by Eiji's side, "40 pounds (67 dollars roughly)to see a photography exhibition?"

"Yeah, what is the world coming to?" Momo joins the other two by the steps.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The photographs were stunning. Tezuka is not a keen photographer like Fuji, but even he could enjoy the beauties and art that lies within the photos.

Fuji had wandered over to another room, Tezuka followed. Fuji was admiring a photo, one that Tezuka didn't like. The photo was enlarged to a A2 size, it featured what looked like a cemetery.

Fuji laughed quietly. Tezuka looked at him, obviously not seeing what he saw. Fuji pointed to a section of the photo.

"Behind that tree," Fuji added , in case Tezuka was not following. Behind the tree was a blurry mixture of spooky, dark colours, completely matching the atmosphere of the room, which was used to display 'dark photography' and it doesn't help when you are standing by Fuji.

"I still don't see what is so funny." Tezuka said honestly.

"Eh? I think it's pretty clear – the shape of a human shivering, cuddling his/her knees, and it looks like Echizen!" Fuji replied cheerfully. (Echizen sneezes outside the building, "O-chibi, are you cold?")

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As soon as Tezuka reached his bed, he made a mental note of never ever going to another exhibition again with Fuji. He was totally creeped out, for Fuji had spent almost four hours pointing out figures that he saw in photos for Tezuka to see, and relating them to unfortunate members like Mizuki and Jirou.

Other than that, he actually enjoyed the day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eiji and Momo looked at each other, and then Echizen. They had been waiting for ages, during which many people came pouring out of the building, but no sign of the two. Echizen went up to the annoyed security officer and asked if he had seen...'_a stoic looking man in his early 20s and a girl roughly this tall together._' The reply was, '_yeah, they were pretty eye-catching, and the girl is a member of the Photography Commitee, I think they left through the other entrance. It's 'round the back. I think they left a while ago, maybe three hours ago?_'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Apologies in advance for the shorter-than-my-usual chapter. I thought I should write the Perfect Pair's date in one chapter, without the other characters to avoid confusion...Gomenasai! Please review and tell me your opinion. My head is hurting from bumping into writer's blocks. And aspirin didn't help. But you can! Plz Cheer me up with your reviews!**


End file.
